It's like an end Swe
by SaraIsgood
Summary: En svensk Oneshot om Eragon. Lite fristående från böckerna, men bör ej läsas om man ej läst Brisingr innan! Mitt eget önske slut på allt.


Hej, min första Eragon FF och jag hoppas den kommer uppskattas. Denna är menad som en OneShot, en gångs berättelse, men om tillräkligt många visar intresse kan jag fortsätta. Trevlig läsning!

* * *

_Det är nu två år sedan Eragon och Saphira tog död på Galbatorix. Så klart händer det en hel del. _

_En förklaring:_

_**Alagaësia:** En ny kung sattes på tronen efter Galbatorix fall. Du Weldenvarden blev ett eget land och man kämpar fortfarande med att bygga upp imperiet. _

_**Varden:** Varden fortsatte att bestå även efter Kungens fall. Ligger nu i en egen del av Alagaësia, strax ovanför _

_**Eragon och Saphira:** Efter det slutliga kriget bestämde de sig båda att ge sig av med Arya tillbaka till alverna där båda sitter och väntar på att det sista ägget ska kläckas. _

_**Murtagh och Törne:** De blev kvitt sin ed till Galbatorix och jobbar nu för _

_**Nasuada:** Är fortfarande överhuvud åt Varden. _

_**Roran och resten av Carvahallborna:** Efter kriget erbjöd Nasuada Roran jobb hos Varden, men Roran tackade nej och begav sig tillsammans med alla han höll kärt , och speciellt Katrina, tillbaka till Carvahall. De har återställt byn och Rorans och Katrinas barn har kommit. Barnet var en pojke och döptes till Garrow efter Rorans far. _

_**Arya:** Hon återvände till Ellesméra för att ta över tronen efter sin mor som stupade i kriget under Galbatorix klinga. _

_**Det sista ägget:** Är grönt och försvann mystiskt under slaget i Urû'bean. Undersökningar pågår över vart det tagit vägen. Här får ni svaret. _

_Det är lite, de som nämns här över kommer jag att skriva om Hoppas att denna novell uppskattas lika mycket som jag uppskattade att skriva denna. Jag beklagar eventuela fel som kan dyka upp om Eragons värld. Jag har bara mina egna kunskaper till hjälp._

_** A/N:** Lägg märkte till att uppgifterna jag uppgav här över kanske inte alls stämmer med sista boken. Det är bara så är jag vill ha min novell!_

_//Sara_

**Eragon och Saphira:**

Solen sken genom de ljuvligt gröna löven över hans huvud och det var lika tyst och kärvänligt som vanligt i Ellesméra. Eragon fick syn på två alver som höjde pekfingret och tummen i den traditionella hälsningen. Eragon besvarade den lika hjärtligt innan han fortsatte framåt. Han hade fortfarande svårt att tänka sig att allt var över. Galbatorix var borta, han levde bland alverna i väntan på den sista ryttaren. Allt var över. Han höjde blicken uppåt och kände hur en vattendroppe ifrån morgondaggen hamnade i hans ansikte och Eragon ryste till när den sakta gled neråt över hans ansikte. Han var lycklig, det var vad han var.

Ett rytande fick honom att titta upp och något blått skimrade till i solen och bländade honom i någon sekund innan det blåa seglade förbi och solen fortsatte att lysa lika gult och underbart som förut. Eragon sänkte blicken och gick ut ifrån träden så att han kom till en glänta dom var full av liv. Flera alver hälsade på honom och han upprepade hälsningsfrasen om och om igen. Det hördes en duns och det blåa han nyss sett stod i sin fulla prakt som hans drake och bästa vän Saphira framför honom. Saphira piskade med svansen i en lekfullgest vilket fick Eragon att skratta. Det fanns inget finare och vackrare att beskåda än Saphira.

_Du är glad idag,_ sa Saphira och Eragon nickade till svar.

_Varför skulle jag inte vara det?_ Eragon gick fram till Saphira och lade handen på hennes nos och Saphira frustade till.

_Det är pollen överallt,_ muttrade hon innan hon lade sig ner på marken och alverna som fortfarande stod i gläntan flyttade på sig för att breda plats. Eragon skakade lätt på huvudet och drog fingrarna genom det bruna håret och satte sig ner.

_Det kan bero på att det är vår,_svarade han och började plocka med gräset vid sina fötter. Saphira tog ingen notis om hans svar utan gäspade bara stort och slot sedan sina blåa ögon. Eragon lade sig ner på rygg och slöt ögonen. Han andades sakta och drog in doften av vår, ett leende dök upp på hans läppar medans han lyssnade till Saphiras andetag. Detta var underbart på alla sätt.

Nästa dag var det desto blåsigare och Saphira lade över sitt dåliga humör på Eragon som försökte prata med henne.

_Det är inte mitt fel att du var lat igår!_ muttrade Eragon som satt på sin säng och tittade på Saphira medan Brisingr låg i hans knä. Han granskade svärdet uppifrån och ner och kunde inget än annat än förundras av klingan varje gång han såg den. Han visste vilka historier som gick om svärdet och dess ägare. Han hade hört flera av de under middagar med alla alver när de firat någon speciell högtid. Även Saphira nämndes i historien som en av de mäktigaste drakarna som någonsin stått på Alagaësias jord. Eragon visste hur stolt hon var över att kallas så även om hon inte visade det så ofta.

"Skuggbane!" en svarthårig alv kom fram bakom nätet, hälsade och såg sedan otåligt på Eragon. "Jag är ledsen för att jag kommer in bara så här. Men det är viktigt. Drottning Arya kallar på dig och skulblaka till lövsalarna." alven bugade i en vänlig gest.

"Jaså, sa hon vad det gällde?" Eragon såg på alven samtidigt som han reste på sig och stoppade ner Brisngr i skidan igen.

"Nej, bara att det var viktigt." sedan vände alven om och försvann. Eragon vände blicken till Saphira som redan stod upp.

_Då går vi,_ sa hon och försvann ut i blåsten. Eragon gick ut från sovrummet fram till dörren som ledde ut, klättrade ner och ställde sig på marken med en lätt duns . Saphira landade lätt vid hans sida och tillsammans tog de sig bort mot lövsalarna.

Arya stod i sin fulla prakt bredvid en ung kvinna som såg väldigt blyg och ynklig ut bredvid en alv. Hade han sett ut så en gång i tiden? Det var så länge sedan. Arya tittade upp när Eragon kom fram och granskade honom med sina gröna ögon. Hennes svarta hår var uppsatt och i pannan vilade en silver tiara. Hon log.

"Välkomen Eragon." sa hon. Eragon hälsade henne genom att föra pekfingret och tummen mot läpparna och säga en mening på det gamla språker, varav Arya svarade med samma gest, fast med andra ord. Sedan svarade han henne:

"Det är min plikt. Vad ville ni min drottning?" Eragon såg åter på kvinnan vid hennes sida.

"Jag ser att du upptäckt Iris." Arya gjorde en shest mot kvinnan. "Eragon, låt mig presentera den nya och kanske den sista ryttaren." Eragon blev mållös. Kvinnan som såg så ynklig ut var den nya ryttaren. Då tog hon till orda för första gången. Hon neg lätt och fäste blicken på Eragon och Saphira.

"Eragon Skuggbane. Jag och min drake Zurun har kommit hit för att få våran utbildning likt en Drakryttare. Vi hoppas båda att du anser oss värdiga att träna." Saphira gick ett steg närmare Iris när hon slutat prata och såg på Iris.

_Var är Zurun?_ Iris besvarde Saphiras fråga genom att titta uppåt. Solen sken ner över alla som stod och såg upp, tills den täcktes av ett grönt skimmer som lade sig över gläntan och fick både Eragon och Arya att dra efter andan. Den gröna draken flög ner mot marken och landade bara några tum ifrån Iris och Arya. I all sin prakt och skönhet stod det sista ägget, eller draken, framför de båda bredvid den nya ryttaren. Det blev tyst en stund och det var Zurun som tog orda först.

_Eragon Skuggbane, Saphira Skulblanka. Jag och Iris har rest länge och korsat mycket för att komma hit. När jag mötte Iris för första gången i mitt ägg visste jag att hon var den rätta. Saphira, du vet nog precis vad jag menar. _Saphira nickade med sitt stora huvud men sade inget. _Jag är trött, liksom Iris. Jag hoppas att ni tar emot oss här bland alverna._ Han avslutade sitt tal med att puffa ut rök och fortsatte att se på Eragon som hade lyssnat på hans ord.

"Zurun, Iris, vi tar gärna emot er här i Du Weldenvarden i staden Ellesméra. Vi har redan någonstans för er att vila och vi ska se till att ni får något att äta." sa Arya och bugade lätt innan hon vände sig om. "Två alver kommer att visa er vägen." sedan försvann hon. Eragon gav henne en blick och såg sedan på Iris och Zurun.

"Jag kommer att träna er, det är en ed jag gett min lärare Oromis." vid Oromis namn blev han tyst en stund innan han fortsatte. "Jag är hädanefter eran mästare och jag hoppas att bli tillkallad där efter. Det gäller er båda."

_Jag har också en ed, jag tänker träna er. Jag vill liksom Eragon bli kallad mästare._ Saphira lät lite eld lämna näsborrarna. Iris och Zuran nästan hoppade av lycka.

"Tack! Tack, mästare!" hon skrattade och kramade snabbt om Eragon och skulle precis krama om Saphira då hon stannade. "Oj..."

"Det gör inget." sa Eragon och skrattade. "Lycka är ingen synd."

_Jag tackar er båda, mästare Eragon, mästare Saphira._ Zurun bugade mitt sitt huvud.

_Tacka oss genom att komma hit imorgon två timmar efter soluppgången._ svarade Saphira. Längre hann ingen av de för två alver dök upp. En svarthårig och en grönhårig som båda bugade sig inför Zurun. Iris såg på de, men allt de gjorde var att hälsa på alviska och vinkade de båda till sig. Sedan försvann de och lämnade Eragon och Saphira ensama bland träden.

**Murtagh och Törne:**

Det var som vanligt ganska stressigt bland Vardens invånare. De som var invånare var soldater och andra som valt att stannat kvar efter kriget. Fast det fanns även människor som tagit sig ända ner bara för att bygga upp sitt liv på nytt. Varden hade byggt upp ett eget imperium strax ovanför Surda när den nya kungen kommit upp på tronen. Det var inte så stort ännu, men det räckte. Nasuadas förhoppningar var att kunna bygga Varden tillräkligt stort för att göra det till ett nytt land. Som Surda hade gjort. Ännu var hon inte ens halvvägs.

Murtagh på satt på Törnes rygg och blickade ut över flera familjer som satt utanför stugor de hade byggt med sina egna händer. Han mindes Varden som en folkgrupp som bodde i tält. Så var det inte längre, allt var bra. Att vara på rätt sida kändes bara bra. Galbatorix var borta och Imperiet var snart helt igen. Även om det dök upp små krig mellan byar så var det inget stort som skulle kunna skaka ett helt land.

_Vad tänker du på?_ frågade Törne och seglade neråt med sina gigantiska röda vingar som sken i solen.

_Hur det skulle ha varit om Eragon dött istället för kungen, hur skulle denna scen se ut då?_ Murtagh satte sig rakt och höll i en av Törnes taggar.

_Det skulle se helt anorlunda ut, men nu hände ju inte det, så varför grubbla?_

_Vet inte,_ svarade Murtagh och skakade lätt på huvudet. Varför hade han tänkt så egentligen? Det blev tyst mellan draken och han ryttare och Murtagh fortsatte att se ut över landskapet.

Murtagh fick syn på Nasuada nedanför som pratade med två invånare. Vad hade hänt nu? Den ena av de båda höll på med händerna och något blänkte i mannens hand. Den andre pekade på den första och verkade skrika något han inte kunde höra. _Borde dem landa och hjälpa till?_

_Törne, kan du landa strax bredvid Nasuada?_

_Klart jag kan,_ svarade Törne och började glidflyga neråt.

Väl på marken tog han spjärn med benen och landade försiktigt på angiven plats. Han fällde ihop sina röda vingar och Murtagh gled ner från Törnes rygg. Nasuada och de två männen tystnade genast och de tittade på Murtagh.

"Har det hänt något?" frågade Murtagh utan att vänta. Utan förvarning började männen överösa honom med problemet som visade sig vara att den den första mannen - vars namn var Jonah - hade hittat den andra mannen - som hette Thy - i sitt hem. Troligen hade han brytit sig in, men Thy försvarade sig genom att berätta om något som Jonah lånat från honom i en hel månad.

"Jag har försökt prata med honom, men han ville inte ge den tillbaka. Vad skulle jag ha gjort?"

"Gått till mig direkt." svarade Nasuada på Thys fråga. "Slutsattsen jag lyckas kommit fram till är att Thy gör sig skyldig till inbrott," Thy började genast protestera. ", och att Jonah gör sig skyldig till stöld. Jag anser att du, Jonah bör lämna tillbaka vad nu än har lånat. Du ska också betala skade stånd till Thy på 5 shilling. Thy, du slipper inte undan bara med en anklagelse. Du betalar Jonah 2 shilling. Så länge du inte gjorde sönder något. Vilket gör att Jonah bara behöver ge dig 3 shilling." Nasuada såg på de båda männen och nickade mot Jonah som med en suck öppnade sin penningpung och räckte Thy tre shilling. Sedan försvann de båda bort. Troligen för att slutföra Nasuadas order. Hon själv såg bara tröttatre ut än vanligt.

"Du borde koppla av mera." sa Murtagh och snörpte på munnen. Nasuada gav honom en blick som sade allt: _Jag kan inte, sig dig bara omkring!_ Han suckade.

"En timma om dagen, det är väl inte så svårt. Om jag känner mig för stressad så flyger jag och Törne upp ibland molnen bara." han log.

"Ja, men jag är ingen Drakryttare, Murtagh, tyvärr. Men du har nog rätt." hon log tillbaka och försvann sedan åt ett annat håll. Törne puffade ut lite rök av utråkighet och Murtagh såg på honom.

_Så tråkigt är det väl inte?_

_Du skulle bara veta!_

**Nasuada:**

Hon öppnade dörren till sitt lilla nybyggda hus och steg in. Det doftade svagt av tallbarr, hon gillade det. Nasuada lät axlarna sjunka ihop och hon pustade ut. En timme för sig själv skulle väl aldrig skada! Eller? Hon borde koppla av mera, Murtagh hade rätt. Hon tog stegen till det lilla rum som var hennes vardagsrum och innehåll en bokhylla - som för tillfället bara hade två böcker - ,en soffa - en gåva från alverna -, och en stol bredvid bokhyllan. Nasuada tog ner en av böckerna som hon aldrig öppnat förut och satte sig i soffan. Hon läste titeln: _Vind och vatten._ En lätt skakning på huvudet och sedan öppnade hon den första sidan och började läsa.

En knackning fick Nasuada att höja huvudet och lägga igen boken.

"Kom in!" ropade hon högt för att höras. Dörren öppnades och steg hördes i hallen från stora kängor. Vem kunde det vara? En man som hon aldrig sett förut uppenbarade sig. Han fäste blicken direkt på Nasuada som reste på sig med boken fortfarande i famnen.

"Vad vill du?" frågade Nasuada rakt på. Mannen bugade och log.

"Mitt namn är Femin och jag är här fredligt. Jag har bara bud från kungen." Femin hade en lätt ton som man inte kunde låta bli att gilla. Nasuada nickade åt honom att fortsätta. Han nickade. "Kungen kommer snart att komma personligen. Han behöver stanna i Varden med ungefär 1900 soldater. De är på väg österut. Det har hänt något. Han beräknas att komma om ungefär fyra dagar från och med idag." Femin bugade igen och Nasuada gav honom en bister min.

"Hälsa kungen att han är väldigt välkommen hit. Jag ska genast slå upp tält till hans ära." Femin vände sig om och försvann ut från huset och Nasuada satte sig ner. Vad hade hänt i öster? Något som kunde skaka Imperiet? Utan att tänka mera på saken gick hon ut från huset. Hon var tvungen att förbereda allt för kungens ankomst. Han skulle nog inte bli glad om han kom till Varden och inte fann plats för soldaterna och sig själv.

"Vi fixar det, min dam." sade en svarthårig man som hade hand om tälten. Han var ganska vreslig med skäggstump och axellångt hår som var ganska flott.

"Tack." Nasuada gav honom ett leende och gick sedan bort därifrån. Hon hade bett mannen att sätta upp fyrttio stora tält. Trettionio till soldaterna, ett till kungen. Det borde räcka. Nu skulle hon bara förbereda proviant. Soldaterna skulle säkert vara hungriga och törstiga och troligen smuttsiga. Hon suckade när hon tänkte på allt extra kött som skulle behöva fångas och grillas till deras ankomst. Hur mycket mjöd som skulle göras för att släcka deras törstar. Vad hade Femin sagt? 1900 soldater. Det var ett ganska stort antal, men de skulle få plats.

Varden var inte speciellt stort. Uppbyggnaden var i full gång och det dök upp nya invånare varje dag. De kanske skulle bli någort stort av den föredetta så lilla provinsen.

De tre dagarna nästan flög fram. Saker hade förberätts inför de analkade gästerna och de dök upp på en eftermiddag. Utkiksposten hade fått syn på blänkande rustningar så Nasuada hade tagit sig upp på sin fuxfärgade hingst och ridit iväg tillsammans med två livvakter. Kungen hade förändrats väldigt mycket sedan Nasuada senast träffat honom. Håret hade blivit längre och han såg mera kunglig ut. Han satt på ett annat sätt också. Hans ögon tydde på utmattning, men hans leende var den samma.

"My lady!" utbrast han och höjde handen till hälsning.

"Min kung." svarade Nasuada och bugade lite med huvudet. Kungen red fram till Nasuada och såg på Varden bakom henne.

"Jag ser att du har lyckats väl med ditt uppdrag. Jag hoppas det finns mat så att det räcker. Mina mannar är utsvultna." han vände sig om och nickade åt soldaterna. Flera av de såg ut att inte sovit på två dygn. Andra var så versligt svarta i ansiktet av smutts att hon nästan kunde ta de för att vara mörkhyade som hon själv var.

"Ja, det finns tält och mat till varenda en. Den som också önskar sig ett bad finns det baljor till. Säg mig min kung, hur länge stannar Ni?" Kungen kliade sig på akan och det raslade om skägget som odlats under ridturen.

"Jag skulle tippa på fyra dagar, sedan beger vi oss av till vårat mål. Har du hört vad som har hänt?"

"Nej, min kung." det fick kungen att skratta lite.

"Två byar har börjat bråka mot varandra, den ena är en by som hållit på Galbatorix, att det ens fanns sånna, och den andra byn håller så klart på mig. Bråket har blivit ett krig och vi reser dit för att stoppa det." Nasuada såg på honom en stund och nickade sedan.

"Självklart. Man får hoppas lyckan ler mot er." sedan begav sig soldaterna, Nasuada och kungen tillbaka till Varden.

**Roran:**

Dagen låg som en ljummen slöja över gården. Roran drog ytligare en gång med plogen på marken och stannade sedan upp för att begrunda sitt arbete. Det hade tagit två dagar att ploga hela åkern. Det som skulle bli deras sommarföråd. Han log. Ett rop fick Roran att se upp och en två årig pojke satt i sin mors famn och såg bort på honom. Det var Garrow, hans son. Katrina höll i Garrow och pekade ner på två blommor som fanns på marken. Man kunde se hur hennes läppar rörde på sig. Roran strök bort svettpärlor från pannan och lade ner plogen och gick fram till sin son. Han var en blandning mellan honom själv och Katrina. Pojken hade hans ögon och näsa, Katrinas hår och händer.

"Vad gör ni?" Katrina tittade upp från blommorna när Roran talade och log det där speciella leendet. Det som han älskade och fått honom på fall.

"Vi tittar på blommorna. Garrow började sakna dig så vi började gå hit då fick jag syn på blåklockorna. Visst är de fina!" Roran såg ner på backen och nickade.

"Blomma!" sa Garrow och pekade ner på blommorna. Roran skrattade och strök sin hand över sin sons hår.

"Ja, en blomma. Det finns nog flera vid bäcken." Roran nickade åt en stig sin ledde neråt. Följde man den en bit kom man fram till en liten bäck som rann ner från Ryggraden, bergskedjan. Bäcken rann flera kilometer bort och bildade en liten sjö. På vägen kunde man hitta svamp och blommor och andra tänkbara växter.

"Bäck!" sade Garrow och pekade med ett knubbigt finger mot stigen. Katrina skrattade och nickade glatt.

"Klart vi ska gå dit. Vi ses." hon kysste Roran mjukt på kinden och försvann sedan bort. Roran återgick till arbetet med åkern.

Kvällen kom fortare än han själv velat. Han hade mycket kvar att så, men det fick vänta tills nästa dag. Katrina satt mitt emot honom och matade Garrow med dagens middag. Kött och potatis. Det var halvsvalt i hela huset och kvällen var perfekt. Utanför lös stjärnorna likt tusen ljus på himmelen. Huset hade stått färdigt i ungefär ett år nu. Det var lite större än hans fars hus varit, men de låg båda på samma plats och såg nästan lika dant ut. Roran saknade verkligen sin far. Garrow hade försvunnit alldeles för fort, för tidigt.

"Vad tänker du på?" Katrina stannade upp med halva gaffeln mot munnen och såg på Roran som ryktes ut från sina tankar.

"Inget speciellt." han skakade sakta på huvudet och fortsatte sedan äta upp sin mat. När den var slut lutade han sig bakåt och satte blicken på Garrow som verkade ha väldigt roligt med att placera sin potatis på bordskanten i ett försök att få den stilla."Jag ska till byn imorgon. Behöver lite saker. Behöver du något?" sa Roran och tog blicken ifrån sin son.

"Nej, jag behöver inget. När går du och när kommer du tillbaka?"

"Jag går på eftermiddagen och kommer hem innan mörkret faller. Räcker det?" han skrattade lite och sedan hördes en duns och Garrow som började gråta. Hans potatis hade rammlat ner på golvet och blivit mosad. Katrina mummlade något ohörbart och böjde sig genast ner för att ta hand om det.

Det var klart! Den nya åkern stod färdig för att låta grödorna växa, det skulle ta ett tag, men de skulle växa. Han nickade nöjt och vände sig om. Nu hade han annat att göra. Han behövde besöka Horst för en ny hacka. Den gammla hade gått sönder för några dagar sedan och han behövde en ny till årsskiftet.

Det var som vanligt väldigt lång till byn. Men Roran var van med vägen. Han hade gått den så många gånger ända sedan barnsben.

I byn var det full fart. Det hördes klang från smedjan, skrik från puben och några hönor kacklade. Precis som det brukade vara. Roran följde ljudet upp till smedjan som stod en bit ifrån det stora huset uppe på kullen. Huset var fortfarande inte helt färdigt efter att Galbatorix soldater bränt ner deras by. Carvahall såg inte ut som den än gång gjort. Det fanns nya hus på vissa ställen och andra hus fanns inte längre som en gång funnits. Det hade även kommit en ny slaktare till byn efter uppbyggnaden. Han hette Trion och kom från söder. Även hans by hade blivit plundrad så han hade sattit sig på resande fot och tillslut nått Carvahall. Hans bod låg en bra bit ifrån där Sloan haft sin. Men det var ingen som brydde sig om det. Alla var bara glada över att få fint mört kött på sina tallrikar.

När Roran kom fram till Horst smedja stod Horst med ett metallskaft i högra handen och en hammare i den vänstra. Metallbiten glödde, vilket tydde på att han precis värmt upp det och nu skulle fomra det. Roran ställde sig avsides och lät Horst avsluta en del av sitt arbete innan han visade att han var där. Horst slutade genast arbeta och lade undan hammaren.

"Roran! Trevligt att se dig." han log ett glatt leende mot Roran och höjde armarna till en välkommande gäst.

"Hej, Horst. Jag tänkte höra om du hade några hackor att sälja, min är sönder." Roran gick fram till Horst som stannade upp och verkade tänka.

"Jo det bör jag ha. Vänta!" Horst försvann en bit in i smedjan. Det tog nästan fem minuter tills Horst kom tillbaka igen. Han räkte Roran hackan och drog de smuttsiga fingrarna genom håret.

"Så där, allt ligger i en röra där bakom. Baldor skulle ha städat igår." han skakade på huvudet. "Nåja, det blir fyra shilling." Roran kände på hackan. Den kändes bra i handen, ett bra hantverk av Horst. Han tog upp ågra shilling från en penningpung, som satt fast vid sidan, och gav fyra av mynten till Horst som tog emot de.

"Tack, Horst."

"Så lite så. Var det något mera?"

"Nej, inte nu i alla fall." sa Roran och såg sedan på metallen som nu formats till en grytslev. Troligen var det någon av kvinnorna som beställt den.

"Ja, då måste jag återgå till jobbet. Vi syns." Horst vände sig om för att återgå till grytsleven och Roran gick ut från smedjan. Ja, byn var sig fortfarande lik, även efter allt som hänt och allt nytt som kommit upp. Han trivdes där, det gjorde han verkligen. Han skulle aldrig vilja flytta någon annanstans, alla han kände och levt med så länge bodde här och det var hans hem. Roran styrde stegen hemåt för att återigen möta sin underbara hustru Katrina och deras son Garrow. Dagen hade ännu bara börjat, ingen visste vad som skulle hända sedan.

_Här slutar den! För er som sett fram emot att få läsa om Arya (hon stod med i början) så måste jag göra er besvikna. Jag kom inte på något att skriva och så är novellen redan väldigt lång. Jag tror detta är den längsta Oneshot jag någonsin skrivit. Gisses! Nåja, jag är nöjd med den och jag hoppas att ni gillade den. Blir tacksam för en kommentar efter allt slit. Tog nämligen två veckor att skriva denna! Ursäktar oxå alla stavfel som lär dyka upp. Har inget rättningsprogram. Tack för att du läste. _


End file.
